The present invention relates to a device for applying writing, drawing, printing, or painting fluids etc. to a surface, whereby the device comprises a fluid container, a respective writing, drawing, printing or painting applicating tip etc., an air inlet tube that connects the interior of the fluid container to the surrounding atmosphere, and a capillary fluid reservoir.
Devices of the aforementioned kind are known in many variations and are employed in many private and commercial sectors, for example, as markers or painting utensils etc.
All of these devices have one common disadvantage: the fluid container can only hold a limited supply of writing fluid. When attempting to increase the capacity of the fluid container for the respective writing fluid in the aforementioned known devices by increasing the size of the fluid container itself, this would result in the leakage of the writing fluid from the container via the applicating tip because of the weight of the fluid itself, when the device is a vertical position usually necessary for writing. This approach is therefore not applicable.
When attempting to prevent leakage of fluid from larger liquid containers by directly filling the liquid container, completely or partially, with a capillary reservoir means it is possible to control leakage for such larger fluid containers, but this embodiment has the unacceptable disadvantage that during the writing process a great portion of the fluid will remain in the capillary reservoir means thereby being inaccessible for the writing, drawing, painting or printing process. The result would again be a device with an accessible fluid volume that is to small.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforementioned kind with which, in principal, no limitation of the filling amount of the fluid is known, which is easy to operate and to handle, which may be used for various applications of fluids, and which is also easy to manufacture.